hopscotchappfandomcom-20200214-history
Hopscotch
Background The app "Hopscotch" is a coding app. It is based like Scratch, with similar block systems. Several blocks are added, removed, and changed for convenience and learning experiences It is intended to introduce future programmers and coders into the world of coding. More Information Hopscotch is a mobile app on iOS platforms. Currently, projects can only be made on iPads, but the editor update for iPhones is coming very soon (it is being tested in the Hopscotch Beta). It is mainly for young children to strengthen their knowledge about coding, although anyone can use Hopscotch! Many things have been created on this wonderful app. There are lots of music, art, games, stories, and various other things. What is great about Hopscotch is that it is a child friendly community! If you are a parent or a guardian who is thinking about getting Hopscotch, please do! You are giving your child a great advantage. Here are some reasons that you might want to use Hopscotch: 1. It's a fun way to learn how to code. 2. You can communicate and collaborate with your favorite Hopscotchers, or even friends in real life! 3. There are tons of awesome games and projects to play. 4. It is kid friendly, so you don't need to worry about any inappropriate things. 5. You can make your own games! 6. A very unique and fun way to learn math. 7. There will always be someone to help you. 8. It's a stepping stone if you want to code advanced languages in the future. Don't understand how to use the interface? No worries! Try watching a video on YouTube by Hopscotch. Have fun with Hopscotch! We love it, and we know you will too! Community Many diverse people use Hopscotch. Although most users are children, there are people of many ages and other differences. As of late December, there are over 3000 users on the forum. These Hopscotchers publish projects on Hopscotch, help each other with code, and more. Controversy LGBT LGBT (or Lesbian Gay Bisexual Transgender) has caused some controversy on the forum after a Hopscotcher started a movement to educate people about LGBT. The controversy revolved around certain religions that banned homo/bisexuality. The words "gay", "lesbian", and similar were removed from the filter by Liza soon after this event. Emotional Posts Around March 2016, some people had started making emotional posts to tell about their struggles. However, this escalated quickly. People stated that these posts were not compliant with the rule of being happy, along with its harsh wording. However some other people had claimed that emotional posts were indeed okay as long as they were not very harsh. This controversy had resulted in the suspension of 2 Hopscotchers majorly involved. Code Hopscotch doesn't use typed out code like most advanced languages do. Instead, it uses colorful blocks which tell the object or character what to do, similar to Scratch. It is easier to get into, as there is no syntax, nor memorizing tricky tags. Code Blocks See: Code Blocks Category:Hopscotch